Concrete forms are used for forming the edges of concrete structures, such as sidewalks and roads. Particularly in the case of roads, oftentimes concrete curbs are formed which have a face elevated above the road surface which faces the road. The curb may have a thickness which may vary from road to road, so sometimes along the same road, thus requiring the forms used to form the back side and the face of the curb to be held at different distances from each other. Also, the face of the curb may be perpendicular to the road surface, or it may be laid back from perpendicular by an angle, that again may vary from road to road, or along the same road.
Various arrangements have been provided in the art for adjusting the distance of the curb face form from the back form, which in some instances require that only discrete distance changes are permitted, and in some instances require a complicated fastening or adjusting arrangement.
Various arrangements have been provided in the art for adjusting the angle of the curb face form from the back form, again, which in some instances require a complicated fastening or adjusting arrangement.
It would be advantageous in the art if an overhead hanger unit were provided that permitted a simple adjustability of the distance of the back form from the curb face form, and also a simple adjustability of the angle of the front face form.